


Love is Pain

by slinkydoodle



Category: Homestuck, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkydoodle/pseuds/slinkydoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend came over and we wrote this in the notes on my phone

Spyro looked longingly across the couch at his boyfriend, Dave Strider. Dave had recently been in a motorcycle accident and didn't remember his romantic relationship with the young dragon. "Dave," the dragon whispered. "Dave, do you remember me?" The albino looked towards Spyro, a confused look painting his feminine features. "How do you know my name?" Spyro felt tear well up in his eyes. "You don't remember me?" "Am I supposed to?" Dave asked, confused by the dragon's strange words and actions. "Yes, Dave. I'm your boyfriend." Dave gasped. "What? How? You're a dragon!" Spyro looked deep into the small boy's crimson orbs. "That doesn't change our love, Dave." 

"Yes it does! You're not human like me. You'd be better off tryin' to hit it off with Karkat. I'm not into that bro. Spyro growled angrily, and pounced upon the small boy, knocking him onto the floor. Spyro crushed his lips against the boy's. Dave cried out in shock, giving Spyro the literal opening he needed to push his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Dave whimpered, but didn't resist. 

Dave cried in pain as Spyro ripped off his pants and penetrated his anus. Dave screamed as the dragon pushed his huge length inside of his tight, formerly virgin entrance. The dragon's cock was huge, and it was far too much for Dave's muscles. Dave cried as he felt himself tear open, bleeding around the large dragon above him. Spyro quickly fled the scene. But soon returned with something much better for Dave. Dave was curled up on the floor with a towel, trying to stop the bleeding of his anus. He only had enough strength to grab a towel near him on the ground, not enough to crawl to his pants, which had a phone in the back pocket. Dave shook in terror as he saw the purple dragon enter the room. Spyro had a vibrator, which he then put inside Dave's The Anus. Dave screamed loudly. That's when Sparx noticed. Sparx gasped at the horrible sight unfolding in front of him, staying in the doorframe, safe from the violence. He rushed over to the phone and called 911, telling the operator what was going on, Dave's screams filling the background of the call.

When the police arrived, Dave had bled out and Spyro had disappeared. Spyro was never found.


End file.
